<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight &amp; the moon is out by omgpeachsnapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840851">midnight &amp; the moon is out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgpeachsnapple/pseuds/omgpeachsnapple'>omgpeachsnapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Exarch, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), my poor virgin wol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgpeachsnapple/pseuds/omgpeachsnapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Crystal Exarch - G'raha, she chides herself - comes crashing into her room one evening, she nearly chokes on her water, gripping her cup tightly in one hand in her surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &amp; Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight &amp; the moon is out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You might be insane</p>
<p>But maybe we're the same</p>
<p>I can tell that you're new to this</p>
<p>Slow it down, but you can't resist</p>
<p>Give yourself to me</p>
<p>Tonight, you came here</p>
<p>You know what I need</p>
<p>And no one likes to be alone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>midnight &amp; the moon is out</p>
<p>2021</p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Crystal Exarch - <em>G'raha</em>, she chides herself - comes crashing into her room one evening, she nearly chokes on her water, gripping her cup tightly in one hand in her surprise. He has a wild look in his eyes, a fiery sort of daring she remembers from their first meeting not so long ago.  He closes the doors with surprising gentleness, his scarlet, slitted gaze entirely fixed on her. She opens her mouth to question this unprecedented turn of events when he pushes himself off the doors. The crystal slowly climbing up his once good arm is impossible to miss. Her heart aches, but her attention is drawn back to his determined expression when he clears his throat. His gaze is heated, and an almost childish adoration sparkles in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Please, forgive me this selfish forwardness, my ..." he falters then, a little flash of uncertainty flitting across his handsome, youthful face.</p>
<p>"G'raha," she says softly, her concern boiling up and over until she is a fit of anxiety and apprehension over his sudden appearance. </p>
<p>A smile graces his lips as she speaks his name, and he stands a little taller, the picture of resolve once again. Before she can blink, he is upon her, his lips crashing into hers, crystal hands gripping her hips and crushing her into him. She lets out a breathless gasp that goes nowhere but against his lips, the cup falling from her hand and clattering to the floor. A low moan rumbles in his throat, deep and primal. Her stomach flips, her skin alight, her very soul burning with the intensity of the moment, the need of it, of him.</p>
<p>For the first time, she is glad Ardbert is no longer watching.</p>
<p>Collecting herself as best she can, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, needing him closer, needing him skin to skin, returning his kiss with reckless abandon. One of his hands goes to her hair, carelessly undoing the braid she had spent so long wrapping around her ponytail that morning; a tangle of snow-white hair cascades down past her shoulders. Hair that she had once cheerfully dyed the ends of bright hues, hair that no longer held any color, scorched beyond repair by the Light she had failed to contain. An unfortunate side effect, but in the scheme of things, a side effect she remains willing to overlook.</p>
<p>He runs a finger along the curve of her cheek. The crystal is so <em>warm</em>, alive, and pulsing, and she thrills at his touch. She lets out a little sound of pleasure, which seems to encourage him as he deepens their kiss, his hands exploring more and more of her. His touch is reverent, venerating. Goosebumps erupt over her bare shoulders, and she is suddenly very aware of the small shift she wears to bed.</p>
<p>He lifts her, planting her firmly atop the dining table, knocking over the pitcher of water she had just emptied. He settles himself between her legs; she can feel the length of him beneath his robes. The thought of it causes a charge of raging intensity surging through her, igniting her blood and parts of her she had rarely stopped to consider. Once or twice, over the last few years, perhaps, but never for long. Always some new disaster to tend to, someone in need, someone with some desperate crisis that demanded all her attention and energy. Always moving, always hurtling forward. When she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him against her center, he starts, pulling away so abruptly the shock of it alarms her.</p>
<p>His ruby eyes are wide, clearly surprised at himself, eyeing her with a very intense worry, looking as though for all the world he wishes he could melt into the floor.</p>
<p>This was more like the awkward Exarch she had come to know, and she almost laughs.</p>
<p>"I, um ... my apologies, I ... just ..." he stammers out, taking in a low breath. His face contorts in anguish as his grip on her hips tightens.</p>
<p>"You know not what you do to me," he finally hisses in a rush of strangled, hoarse words, his body tensing in barely contained restraint.</p>
<p>Oh, she's reasonably sure she has <em>some</em> idea.</p>
<p>She reaches up, gently touching the line of bright crystal streaking across his face. He closes his eyes then and sighs contentedly, his ears twitching in delight.</p>
<p>"Come here. Keep going," she whispers, so quietly she isn't sure he hears her. After a beat, he smiles radiantly, relieved by her permission, and he bends his head to hers. His kiss is gentle, almost apologetic, the shyness of it utterly endearing. Briefly, he pulls back to remove his robes before returning to her. She runs her hands along his exposed arms, his back, marveling at the way his muscles flex under her fingers, the curious feeling of skin blending with crystal. Though she still burns at his touch, gone is the fire and urgency of before, replaced by a sweetness, whole and pure, drifting through the air around them.</p>
<p>"If I may," he murmurs, tugging at her nightdress. Automatically she raises her arms; up and over it goes, followed by the rest of their clothing in haphazard piles around them. They stare at each other, each suddenly bashful and apprehensive and very aware of their nakedness.</p>
<p>"Stop me if this is ... I would never want to hurt you," He is quiet, thoughtful, ever considerate of her. </p>
<p>She doesn't know how to reassure him, words having never served her well. Alphinaud was ever the wordsmith of her two nearly-siblings, while she and Alisaie prove themselves through their ferocity, their fearlessness. She leaves the snark to Alisaie. Mostly, anyway.</p>
<p>She draws him back to her, peppering his neck, his cheeks, his nose, his lips with little kisses. He takes this, heartened, claiming her mouth once more. He is clumsy in his inexperience but, so is she. It doesn't matter, their breath coming out in soft, short gasps; he whispers her name against her neck, whispers that he loves her, and she responds in kind, her heart singing, crashing so hard against her chest she is sure it will burst out of her and away, like so many morphos escaping their nets. She is soaring, a glorious star darting wildly across the night sky; he follows along beside her, inside her, and they collapse together in a tangle of limbs and sweat and giddy laughter.</p>
<p>"Stay with me," she whispers into his chest, listening to the drum of his heart as it returns to a steady, reassuring beat. He kisses her thoroughly, with all the open affection of a man who genuinely, deeply <em>loves</em> her and always had.</p>
<p>"Forever," he replies, his soft voice ardent and resolute. No concealments, no half-truths; he had given his word on the cliffs of Kholusia. No matter the crystalization, the obstacles, it is a promise he very much intends to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>